


The Heat of the Moment

by verbaeghe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaeghe/pseuds/verbaeghe
Summary: Tyler unexpectedly goes into heat on a road trip and Ondrej is ill-prepared to help him. Luckily, Nikita is willing to help...





	The Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecavayay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecavayay/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Lecavayay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecavayay/pseuds/Lecavayay) in the [PuckingRare2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Tyler goes into heat unexpectedly while the team is on the road and Pally, being a beta, has to turn to the only alpha on the team they trust: Kuch

Nikita is enjoying the peace and quiet of his hotel room when a sudden frantic knocking at his door startles him. He frowns in the door’s general direction, debates not answering it, but the knocking is getting louder and he--

“Kuch? It’s me, we need your help.” Nikita is up out of his chair immediately, because there’s maybe three people in the world who set off his Alpha instinct to protect, and Ondrej Palat is one of those people. He yanks the door open, probably a little too quickly.

“What’s going o--?” is all he gets out before the smell of Omega heat washes over him. It’s sickly sweet, making his mouth water, and the only thing it can mean isn’t good.

“TJ went into heat.” Ondrej is almost vibrating out of his skin. “I-I, um. It isn’t the right time and I’m not prepared and I don’t have any of his...I can’t  _help_ him and can you...can I just borrow a shirt? I don’t know how I’ll get him through--he’s in pain, Kuch, and I...just, _please_.”

“Of course, here.” Nikita pulls the shirt he’s wearing off, hands it right over.

“Thank you, Kuch. Thank you,” Ondrej says, already turning away.

“Let me know if you need anything else, okay?” Nikita doesn’t even know what makes him offer, maybe he’s been struck dumb by the smell of heat, but he isn’t going to take it back, especially not after seeing the look of surprised relief on Ondrej’s face.

“Are you sure?” he asks with a shaky voice.

“Of course. I’m positive.” Ondrej is still standing there, so he adds, “Just text me the room number if you need me.”

“O-oh, right. Thanks again,” Pally says over his shoulder as he turns to walk away.

Nikita stands there for about thirty seconds before he reluctantly closes the door on the smell of Tyler’s heat.

 

Less than twenty minutes pass before his cell phone goes off.

  _Rm 329. I'm no help and his pain is getting worse. Please hurry._

 Nikita breathes through his nose, trying to ignore the scent still clinging there, tormenting every one of his senses. He drops his phone, barely having the mind to pull on a robe or reach for his room key on the way out the door.

The alluring scent of Omega heat is so strong through the hotel door that Nikita almost feels like he’s enveloped in it. He _can’t believe_ that Ondrej didn’t have the good sense to put up any blockers. He’s surprised that there aren’t half a dozen Alphas trying to tear through the door in an attempt to get at Tyler.

Ondrej’s lack of foresight is annoying Nikita quite a bit as he steps up and raps on the door.

It takes everything he has not to push straight by Ondrej when the door opens. He can hear Tyler whimpering, and he can smell...can smell…

He forces himself to concentrate, to stop thinking with his knot and pull his attention away from Tyler. He thinks he manages to not glare, but he decidedly does _not_  keep a half-snarl out of his tone when he asks Ondrej, “Why didn’t you protect the door?”

“I did protect the door.” Ondrej grins. “From everyone but you.”

“Oh.”

Nikita doesn't have anything to say to that, so he just takes a couple of steps towards Tyler. Ondrej starts to follow after him and an involuntary rumble escapes his throat without permission. He pauses, closing his eyes and taking a shallow breath through his mouth. None of it helps him settle himself. He swallows. “Maybe you should go back to my room until this is over.”

“No!” They both turn back towards Tyler. “You can’t,” Tyler whimpers. “I need Pally to stay.”

“He calls you Pally _off_ of the ice?” Nikita furrows his eyebrows. Nothing should be distracting him right now, and yet, that’s just so...so _Tyler_ that Nikita can’t help it.

“Habit?” Ondrej suggests.

“Y-yeah, it’s h-habit. Now come here.” Tyler holds a shaking hand out to Ondrej, who crosses the room slowly, giving Nikita a wide berth along the way, as if Nikita is a fucking pup who doesn’t have any control and would attack over--

Nikita feels his hackles rise and fights them down.

“Sit here,” Tyler pads the spot on the bed right next to him, Ondrej obediently sits. “Good, good.” He rubs a hand over Ondrej’s thigh and Nikita growls. “Shush, you,” Tyler admonishes. He seems a little more steady with Ondrej close by, but Nikita still isn’t sure that’s wise. Tyler, who apparently doesn’t agree with his thoughts, waves him over.

“This isn’t a good idea.”

“Just come here,” Tyler insists. Nikita huffs, but reluctantly settles on the other side of Tyler. “Is this okay?”

“No, not really,” Nikita admits. He knows that Tyler isn’t his Omega, but try telling that to the Alpha part of him. He clenches his hands into fists.

“Okay, well, what about…” Tyler trails off, runs a hand through his slick, sending the sweet smell of it wafting through the room. Nikita whines involuntarily, as Tyler wipes his slick hand across Ondrej’s face.

“Aw, shit, TJ, why the fuck did you do tha--”

“What about now?” Tyler asks Nikita, who pauses, leans in, sniffs at Ondrej.

It actually does help, because it’s covering the outsider smell, for lack of a better term. “Yeah, that’s…” Nikita nods. “That’s better.”

“Okay, good, now _get your fucking knot in me, or so help me god_...” Tyler doesn’t finish his threat, he doesn’t need to. Nikita pushes his robe off, his boxers down and lines his body up alongside Tyler’s, pressing his chest to Tyler’s back, lining his hips up, using them as a cradle.

“Do, do you want me to kiss you, or?”

“No, I have Pally. Just fuck me.” Tyler frowns when Ondrej pokes his shoulder. Tyler makes an impatient noise, shifting his hips back against Nikita’s hips before adding a petulant, “Please.”

“You’re so bossy,” Nikita grits out, trying not to moan as he sinks into Tyler’s slick.

“Some people like me that way,” Tyler counters, reaching back to squeeze at Nikita’s hip.

“I’m not ‘some people’, TJ,” Pally teases.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Tyler breathes. Ondrej is quick to tend to his demand. Nikita finds it hotter than he has any right to, and he sort of stalls while watching it. Tyler makes an impatient noise. “Get with the program back there.”

“How do you put up with him?” Nikita asks Ondrej.

“Bratty is just part of his charm,” Ondrej replies.

Tyler starts to complain again, but this time he’s cut off by Ondrej’s lips.

Nikita will take all the distraction he can get.

He grasps at Tyler’s side, works a little harder, goes a little deeper. Nikita noses along Tyler’s shoulder, taking in the scent of musk, burning fireplace, and something sharp. Peppermint, maybe. He opens his mouth without thinking and then suddenly he’s yanked away from Tyler’s neck by his hair.

“I know that you’re the alpha here, but I will rip off your dick if you claim him,” Ondrej hisses. Nikita bares his teeth, a quiet growl escapes him.

“I don’t want anymore dick measuring, I want a knot,” Tyler whines. He fists Ondrej’s shirt and pushes back against Nikita. “Would you just _fuck_ me properly already? Jesus.”

And that shouldn’t do it for him, but somehow it does. Nikita takes in the sight of Ondrej stroking Tyler’s dick while his body finally gets with the program and Tyler is finally shuddering through orgasm while relaxing onto his knot. Nikita comes and only then does it occur to him, “Holy shit, can you get pregnant?”

“Shhh, stop asking stupid questions. You’re ruining my afterglow,” Tyler mutters, snuggling back into him. He’s dozing not even a minute later.

“Is he always like this after?” Nikita asks. He’s starting to feel a bit come dumb himself, but nothing like Tyler.

“Sometimes he’s worse.” Ondrej looks up, a little half-smirk blooms on his face. “I don’t think you’re far behind him.”

“What? No, I’m fine,” Nikita mutters through a yawn.

//

Nikita startles awake, pushing himself into a seated position. A blanket slides down his abdomen, pooling around his thighs. He looks around the room, wondering where Ondrej and Tyler are until he hears the shower and sees the steam escaping through the cracked door.

He thinks about staying, he really does, but he decides that this isn’t something that he wants to talk about right now. Or maybe ever. He springs from the bed, quickly finding his robe, which he slides on and ties (ugh, _ties_ ) up haphazardly. His boxers are harder find, having somehow made their way under the bed. Nikita balls them up and shoves them into his pocket.

Nikita checks his other pocket for his key card, which is thankfully still there, and slips out the door as quietly as he can, leaving behind the his teammates, the warmth of the steam, and especially the scent of the heat still faintly lingering in the air.


End file.
